


Case File: The Team

by Ray_Writes



Series: Ryan's Height [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Writes/pseuds/Ray_Writes
Summary: Team TARDIS takes a photo.





	Case File: The Team

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this one up as well the other day, so I may as well post it. This one was slightly inspired by the Doctor Who youtube channel which has been doing a series of "Case Files" that Mandip Gill voices over as Yaz. I took some liberties of course, as the youtube videos do in fact have accompanying photos, which in-universe I figure would have been impossible to get. At any rate, please enjoy!

Yaz should have known things would get out of hand. They usually did.

But she’d been trying to be practical when asking the others each for a photo.

“What d’you want my picture for?” Graham asked. “Can’t be much to look at.”

“It’s for my files.”

“Eh?” The Doctor looked up from something she’d been showing Ryan on the console. “What files?”

“Yaz’s,” said Ryan. A smirk rose on the left side of his lips. “She’s been writing up our trips for the feds.”

“She hasn’t been. You wouldn’t!” The Doctor looked back and forth between them. “Yaz, you wouldn’t!”

“I haven’t been. They’re for me,” she clarified with a pointed look at Ryan. “Practice. I’m not showing them to anybody.”

“He’s just pulling your leg, Doc.”

“Oh.” The Doctor relaxed. “Well, why do you need photos of us?”

Yasmin shrugged. “There’s usually photos in the files. And I haven’t got time to take photos of the aliens we’re running away from half the time, do I?”

“Not if you don’t try,” Ryan replied. She shook her head at him.

“Well, alright. Photos. Is here good? And be sure you get my best side.” The Doctor gasped. “ _We_ should take a picture! A group picture. All of us! Haven’t done group photos in ages!”

“What?” Graham was squinting at all three of them like that’d somehow make the words and picture clearer.

“Want a selfie, Doctor?” Ryan reaches into his pocket for his phone, but the Doctor shook her head.

“No, Ryan. We’re gonna do this properly. I know I have a camera somewhere!” She hurried down one of the corridors leading deeper into the TARDIS.

“Sorry, we’re doing a photo altogether, then?”

“Yes, Graham,” Yaz answered. “Soon as the Doctor gets back, apparently.

It was barely a minute later when she came back with a clunky box on a tripod.

“Woah, retro.”

“Yes it is,” the Doctor said with a point to Ryan. “Just how I slide.”

Ryan groaned and Yaz winced. “Roll. It’s roll.”

“Never mind that. Everyone stand together!” She herded the three of them in a line and went to place the camera across the room. The Doctor looked through the lens and frowned.

“Ah, Ryan, I’ve lost your head.”

“Should we move back a bit?” Graham was already starting to shuffle.

“Try it.” They did so, but the Doctor started to tsk to herself. “Now you’re all too far away.”

“I could stand in the back and they could move up,” Ryan suggested.

“You’ll still be far away, though,” Yasmin pointed out. “You could stand with us and lean over a bit. Do the sorority squat.”

Ryan shook his head, and Yaz snickered.

“Look, the family photo was a nice idea, Doc, but maybe the selfie thing will work out better—”

“That’s it!” The Doctor leapt up and nearly knocked the tripod over. “Graham gets a sticker!”

“Do I? What for?”

They all turned and watched her disappear down the corridor again. Yaz shared a look with Ryan and resolved to wait.

It wasn’t for long. The Doctor returned, this time hefting a chair from the kitchen. “In family photos, someone always sits down and they gather around!” She set down the chair in front of them and patted the seat. “Ryan, that’s you.”

“Okay.” He came around and sat in the chair. The Doctor pulled Yasmin behind him and Graham to Yaz’s left.

“And I’ll go here,” she said, standing to the right of Yasmin. “Ooh, but I have to set the timer first. Be right back!”

She hurried down to the camera and spent a couple seconds adjusting it, then turned a knob.

“Okay, team, big smiles!”

The Doctor raced up to join them and nearly slipped as she turned on the toes of her boots to face front. She only just caught herself on Ryan’s shoulder, and Yaz had to stifle a laugh. Before her hand could make it up to her mouth, the flash of the camera went off, blinding her momentarily.

“Ah, well, I’m sure it worked out.” The Doctor went down to the camera and took it off the tripod. “I’ll get this developed for your files in a jiffy, Yaz.”

When the Doctor did turn over the completed photo, Yaz nearly lost her composure all over again. She’d been caught mid-laugh, Graham was half-turned towards the rest of them with startled eyes, Ryan was grinning up at her and the Doctor, and the Doctor’s mouth was open in a half-smile, half-yelp. Yaz decided this was perhaps the perfect single moment to capture of them all, and decided to buy a frame whenever they were back in Sheffield next.

That left her with one problem, of course. She still didn’t have any photos for her files.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, also if you guys haven't noticed, I'm doing a whole series on these little drabbles about Ryan being So Much Taller than everyone. If you have prompts/suggestions, feel free to send them my way. Thanks!


End file.
